1998
Movie trailers released this year *A Bug's Life (June 19, 1998) *The Wizard of Oz (re-issue) (Q3 1998) *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Teaser) (November 25, 1998) *Tarzan (Teaser) (November 25, 1998) Movies released in theaters this year North America *Quest for Camelot (May 15, 1998) *Mulan (June 19, 1998) *Lethal Weapon 4 (July 10, 1998) *Madeline (July 10, 1998) *The Parent Trap (July 29, 1998) *Antz (October 2, 1998) *The Rugrats Movie (November 20, 1998) *A Bug's Life (November 25, 1998) *Babe: Pig in the City (November 25, 1998) *Mighty Joe Young (December 25, 1998) Latin America *Titanic (January 1, 1998) *Home Alone 3 (January 22, 1998) *Mulan (June 25, 1998) *Quest for Camelot (July 23, 1998) *Lethal Weapon 4 (August 6, 1998) *Antz (November 12, 1998) *A Bug's Life (December 3, 1998) Brazil *Titanic (January 16, 1998) *Home Alone 3 (January 30, 1998) *Quest for Camelot (June 26, 1998) *Mulan (July 1, 1998) *Lethal Weapon 4 (July 24, 1998) *Antz (November 6, 1998) *A Bug's Life (December 18, 1998) UK *Titanic (January 23, 1998) *Flubber (February 6, 1998) *Anastasia (March 27, 1998) *Quest for Camelot (July 24, 1998) *Lethal Weapon 4 (September 18, 1998) *Mulan (October 16, 1998) *Antz (November 6, 1998) *Babe: Pig in the City (December 4, 1998) *The Parent Trap (December 11, 1998) France *Titanic (January 7, 1998) *Anastasia (February 4, 1998) *Flubber (April 1, 1998) *Lethal Weapon 4 (July 22, 1998) *Quest for Camelot (October 14, 1998) *Antz (November 11, 1998) *Mulan (November 25, 1998) Australia *Home Alone 3 (April 9, 1998) *Anastasia (June 25, 1998) *Mulan (September 3, 1998) *Lethal Weapon 4 (September 10, 1998) *Quest for Camelot (September 17, 1998) *The Parent Trap (September 24, 1998) *Antz (October 29, 1998) *A Bug's Life (December 3, 1998) *Babe: Pig in the City (December 10, 1998) *Madeline (December 26, 1998) Japan *Flubber (March 7, 1998) *Pokemon: The First Movie (as Pocket Monsters: Mewtwo Strikes Back) (July 18, 1998) *Home Alone 3 (July 25, 1998) *Lethal Weapon 4 (August 1, 1998) *Anastasia (September 5, 1998) *Mulan (September 26, 1998) *Antz (November 14, 1998) *Quest for Camelot (November 14, 1998) *Cats Don't Dance (November 20, 1998) South Korea *Titanic (February 20, 1998) *Home Alone 3 (July 17, 1998) *Mulan (July 17, 1998) *Lethal Weapon 4 (August 1, 1998) *Quest for Camelot (August 15, 1998) *Antz (November 7, 1998) *A Bug's Life (December 12, 1998) People's Republic of China *Titanic (April 3, 1998) Hong Kong *Flubber (January 28, 1998) *Mulan (July 9, 1998) *Quest for Camelot (July 23, 1998) *Anastasia (August 6, 1998) *Lethal Weapon 4 (August 6, 1998) Republic of China (Taiwan) *Anastasia (July 4, 1998) *Mulan (July 4, 1998) *Lethal Weapon 4 (August 22, 1998) Thailand *Anastasia (March 13, 1998) *Home Alone 3 (April 17, 1998) *Mulan (October 9, 1998) Movies re-issued in theaters this year North Americahttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=16 edit *The Wizard of Oz (November 6, 1998) Latin Americahttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=17 edit *Anastasia (April 3, 1998) Brazilhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=18 edit *The Little Mermaid (January 16, 1998) UKhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=19 edit *The Little Mermaid (July 17, 1998) Francehttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=20 edit *The Little Mermaid (July 1, 1998) Australiahttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=21 edit *The Little Mermaid (June 18, 1998) Hong Konghttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=22 edit *The Little Mermaid (February 26, 1998) Movies aired on television this year ABChttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=24 edit *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (February 8, 1998) *Pocahontas (March 1, 1998) *The Lion King (May 10, 1998) *George of the Jungle (September 27, 1998) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (October 18, 1998) *101 Dalmatians (Live Action) (November 1, 1998) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (December 6, 1998) CBShttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=25 edit *The Wizard of Oz (May 8, 1998) Disney Channelhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=26 edit *The Sword in the Stone (February 18, 1998) *The Monkey's Uncle (February 19, 1998) *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (May 24, 1998) (aired during the graveyard shift) *Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (June 10, 1998) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (August 9, 1998) *Dumbo (August 10, 1998) (aired after Swiss Family Robinson) *Swiss Family Robinson (August 10, 1998) (aired during the graveyard shift) FOXhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=27 edit *The Mask (February 18, 1998) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (November 24, 1998) Fox Familyhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=28 edit *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (August 23 and 24, 1998) The Movie Channelhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=29 edit *Matilda (May 8, 17 and 23, and September 13–14, 1998) NBChttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=30 edit *Home Alone (November 23, 1998) Showtimehttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=31 edit *Matilda (January 17, 1998) TBShttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=32 edit *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (May 13, 1998) *Hook (August 9, 1998) Programs debuted on television this year Cartoon Networkhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=34 edit *Sailor Moon (June 1, 1998) *Animaniacs (August 31, 1998) *The Powerpuff Girls (November 18, 1998) Fox Familyhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=35 edit *Shining Time Station Nickelodeonhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=36 edit *The Brady Bunch (June 1, 1998) (aired on Nick at Nite) *The Wild Thornberrys (September 1, 1998) *CatDog (October 4, 1998) PBShttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=37 edit *Teletubbies (April 6, 1998) Too'n Disney'http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=38 edit *101 Dalmatians: The Series (April 18, 1998) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (April 18, 1998) *Aladdin: The Series (April 18, 1998) *Jungle Cubs (April 18, 1998) *The Little Mermaid: TV Series (April 18, 1998) *The Littles (April 18, 1998) *The Mighty Ducks (April 18, 1998) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (April 18, 1998) *Timon & Pumbaa (April 18, 1998) USA Networkhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=39 edit *America's Funniest Home Videos (1989-1994) (September 1998) WB Networkhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=40 edit *Pokemon (September 8, 1998) (aired on the Kids WB block) Programs airing new seasons this year ABChttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=42 edit *America's Funniest Home Videos (Season 9) (January 9, 1998)* *Home Improvement (Season 8) (September 22, 1998) (*) In 1997, John Fugelsang and Daisy Fuentes were hired as the new hosts for this show, and the show's initials, "AFV", began in use as the show's alternate title. Cartoon Networkhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=43 edit *Cow and Chicken (Season 2) (January 13, 1998) *Cow and Chicken (Season 3) (August 15, 1998) *Sailor Moon (Season 2, continued) (November 30, 1998)* (*) The last 17 episodes of this season were not produced until 1997. CBShttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=44 edit *The Nanny (Season 6) (September 30, 1998) Comedy Centralhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=45 edit *South Park (Season 2) (April 1, 1998) *Win Ben Stein's Money FOXhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=46 edit *The Simpsons (Season 10) (August 23, 1998) *Goosebumps (Season 4) (September 14, 1998) *King of the Hill (Season 3) (September 15, 1998) Nickelodeonhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=47 edit *The Angry Beavers (Season 2) (March 1, 1998) *Blue's Clues (Season 3) (July 8, 1998) *Kablam! (Season 3) (August 30, 1998) *Hey Arnold! (Season 3) (August 31, 1998) *Rugrats (Season 6) (November 21, 1998) *All That (Season 5) (December 12, 1998) PBShttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=48 edit *Arthur (Season 3) (September 21, 1998) *Barney & Friends (Season 5) (November 2, 1998) *Sesame Street (Season 30) (November 16, 1998) WB Networkhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=49 edit *Superman: The Animated Series (Season 3) (September 19, 1998) Syndicationhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=50 edit *Jeopardy! (Season 15) (September 7, 1998) *Wheel of Fortune (Season 16) (September 7, 1998) Programs broadcasted in reruns this yearhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=51 edit ABChttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=52 edit *101 Dalmatians: The Series Cartoon Networkhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=53 edit *Dexter's Laboratory (Seasons 1-2) (last Season 2 episode aired on June 15, 1998) *The Cat in the Hat (1971) *Dr. Seuss on the Loose *The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat *Halloween is Grinch Night *The Hoober-Bloob Highway *The Lorax (1972) *Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? Nickelodeonhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=54 edit *Double Dare *Doug *Garfield and Friends *Happy Days (aired on Nick at Nite) *Hey Arnold! (Seasons 1-2) *Inspector Gadget *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Tiny Toon Adventures PBShttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=55 edit *Arthur (Seasons 1-2) *Barney & Friends (Seasons 1-4) *The Kidsongs Television Show *Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood *The Puzzle Place (last episode aired on December 4, 1998) *Reading Rainbow *Wishbone (last episode aired on August 30, 1998) Syndicationhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=56 edit *Cheers (1982-1993) *Full House *Jeopardy! (Seasons 13-14) (Season 13 last aired in August 1998) *Wheel of Fortune (Seasons 14-15) (Season 14 last aired in August 1998) Programs ended this yearhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=57 edit Cartoon Networkhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=58 edit *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog FOXhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=59 edit *Goosebumps (last episode aired on November 16, 1998) *Spider-Man (January 31, 1998) NBChttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=60 edit *Seinfeld (last episode aired on May 14, 1998) PBShttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=61 edit *Barney & Friends (Season 1) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (June 20, 1998) *Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? (October 2, 1998) TBShttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=62 edit *America's Funniest Home Videos (1989-1994) (last aired in September 1998) USA Networkhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=63 edit *Sonic the Hedgehog (January 1998) WB Networkhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=64 edit *Animaniacs Anime released this yearhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=65 edit *Cowboy Bebop (April 3, 1998) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (April 4, 1998) VHS trailers released this yearhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=66 edit *The Little Mermaid (Fully Restored Special Edition) (February 3, 1998) *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (March 3, 1998) *Melody Time (50th Anniversary Special Edition) (March 3, 1998) *Lady and the Tramp (March 31, 1998) *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (March 31, 1998) *Kiki's Delivery Service (Q2 1998) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Teaser) (April 21, 1998) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (July 14, 1998) *The Rescuers (September 15, 1998) (originally to be released on November 20, 1998) *101 Dalmatians (Disney's Masterpiece) (October 27, 1998) VHS and DVD releases this yearhttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=67 edit Movieshttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=68 edit Region 1 (North America)http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=69 edit *Hercules (VHS) (February 3, 1998) *The Barefoot Executive (The Kurt Russell Collection) (February 3, 1998) *The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (The Kurt Russell Collection) (February 3, 1998) *The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit (The Kurt Russell Collection) (February 3, 1998) *The Strongest Man in the World (The Kurt Russell Collection) (February 3, 1998) *Belle's Magical World (VHS) (February 17, 1998) *Peter Pan (45th Anniversary Limited Edition) (VHS) (March 3, 1998) *The Moon-Spinners (The Hayley Mills Collection) (March 3, 1998) *Summer Magic (The Hayley Mills Collection) (March 3, 1998) *Mary Poppins (Widescreen) (DVD) (March 24, 1998) *The Little Mermaid (Fully Restored Special Edition) (VHS) (March 31, 1998) *Scarface (Collector's Edition) (DVD) (March 31, 1998) *Flubber (VHS) (April 21, 1998) *The Apple Dumpling Gang (The Don Knotts Collection) (April 21, 1998) *The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (The Don Knotts Collection) (April 21, 1998) *No Deposit, No Return (The Don Knotts Collection) (April 21, 1998) *101 Dalmatians (Live Action) (DVD) (April 21, 1998) *Anastasia (VHS) (April 28, 1998) *Melody Time (50th Anniversary Special Edition) (VHS) (June 2, 1998) *Flubber (DVD) (June 16, 1998) *The Spirit of Mickey (July 14, 1998) *Disney Sing Along Songs: Honor to Us All (July 28, 1998) *The Black Cauldron (VHS) (August 4, 1998) *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (VHS) (August 4, 1998) *2001: A Space Odyssey (DVD) (August 25, 1998) *Disney Sing Along Songs: Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland (August 25, 1998) *Kiki's Delivery Service (VHS) (September 1, 1998) *Titanic (VHS) (September 1, 1998) *Lady and the Tramp (VHS) (September 15, 1998) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (DVD) (October 13, 1998) *The Santa Clause (DVD) (October 13, 1998) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (VHS) (October 27, 1998) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (VHS) (December 1, 1998) *The Parent Trap (December 8, 1998) *Air Bud: Golden Receiver (December 18, 1998) *Summer of the Monkeys (December 22, 1998) Region 2 (Japan)http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=70 edit *Hercules (January 23, 1998) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (March 20, 1998) *Oliver & Company (March 20, 1998) *Flubber (DVD) (October 23, 1998) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (VHS) (November 13, 1998) *Cats Don't Dance (November 20, 1998) *Titanic (November 20, 1998) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (DVD) (November 25, 1998) Region 2 (UK)http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=71 edit *Hercules (April 1998) *Cats Don't Dance (August 1998) Region 3 (South Korea)http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=72 edit *Cinderella (February 23, 1998) *Bambi (May 22, 1998) *Dumbo (June 24, 1998) *Hercules (July 15, 1998) *Lady and the Tramp (September 3, 1998) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (November 13, 1998) *The Little Mermaid (November 28, 1998) Region 4 (Latin America)http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=73 edit *Disney Sing Along Songs: From Hercules (March 6, 1998) TV Showshttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/1998?action=edit&section=74 edit *Down on Barney's Farm (Q1 1998) *Thomas & Friends: Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures (February 10, 1998) *Thomas & Friends: Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures (August 18, 1998) *Pokemon Vol. 1: I Choose You! Pikachu! (VHS) (November 24, 1998) *Pokemon Vol. 1: I Choose You! Pikachu! (DVD) (December 13, 1998) *Thomas & Friends: A Big Day for Thomas (VHS) VHS re-releases this year Movies Region 1 (North America) *Alice in Wonderland (Q2 1998) *Dumbo (Q2 1998) *Mary Poppins (Q2 1998) *Pete's Dragon (Q2 1998) *Robin Hood (Q2 1998) *The Sword in the Stone (Q2 1998) Region 2 (Japan) *The Little Mermaid (July 24, 1998) *Lady and the Tramp (October 23, 1998) Region 2 (UK) *Peter Pan (January 1998) *Lady and the Tramp (August 1998) *The Little Mermaid (December 1998) TV Shows *Barney and the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa (Q4 1998) VHS Tapes discontinued this year *Fun and Fancy Free (50th Anniversary Limited Edition) (VHS) (January 31, 1998) *Sleeping Beauty (Fully Restored Limited Edition) (VHS) (January 31, 1998) *The Jungle Book (30th Anniversary Limited Edition) (VHS) (January 31, 1998) *Peter Pan (45th Anniversary Limited Edition) (VHS) (April 16, 1998) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1997 VHS) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997 VHS) *Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All-Time Favorites - The Early Years *Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All-Time Favorites - The Magic Years *Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All-Time Favorites - The Modern Classics *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1996 VHS) *The Three Caballeros (1996 VHS) *So Dear to My Heart (1996 VHS) Logos introduced this year *4Kids Productions - "4Kids Supernova" (September 8, 1998) *Buena Vista Home Video - "Blue CGI Logo" (Q3 1998) *Buena Vista Home Video - "The Restored Castle" (Q4 1998) *Deluxe Digital Studios Logo #1 *DreamWorks Home Entertainment - "Fishing Boy" (December 8, 1998) *Hollywood Pictures Home Video - "The Sphinx" (DVD debut) *Lyrick Studios Logo #2 (May 19, 1998) *MGM DVD Logo #1 *MGM Home Entertainment - "Leo the Lion" (only available on VHS) *Miramax Films - "The Buildings" (December 18, 1998) *Paramount Home Entertainment - "Majestic Mountain" (Q4 1998) (DVD debut) *PBS - "Circle P-Heads" (November 1998)* *PBS DVD/Home Video - "Circle P-Head" *Warner Bros. Pictures - "CGI Shield" (January 16, 1998)** *Warner Bros. Television - "WB Shield" (January 1998)** (*) This logo is also the first to be available in widescreen. (**) For this logo's first year, it also contained the words "75 Years Entertaining the World". In 1999, the 1994 Warner Bros. Television logo was used as the standard logo for further Warner Bros. Television programs. Logos updated this year *DiC Entertainment - "Kid in Bed" Logos ended this year *CBS/Fox Video (March 17, 1998)* *Columbia Tristar Home Video - "The Filmstrip" *Buena Vista Home Video - "Magic Kingdom" (Q2 1998) *Fox Video - "CGI Searchlights" (Q1 1998) *Lyrick Studios Logo #1 (March 17, 1998) *MGM/UA Home Video - "Rollercoaster Filmstrip" *PBS - "The Windowsill" (November 1998) *PBS Home Video - "Blue Transparent P-Head" *Walt Disney Home Video - "The Gold Logo" (Blue Background version) (July 14, 1998) (*) This logo actually became more uncommon in 1991, due to the usage of the three Fox Video logos. Video games unveiled this year *Mario Party *Pokemon: Red and Blue Versions (May 1998) *Sonic Adventure (August 22, 1998)* *Super Smash Bros. (November 20, 1998)* (*) Starting with these games, the characters are modified. For example, Amy Rose is now depicted as a 12-year-old and wears a red dress with white lining and red boots with white stripes; Kirby now has blue eyes, oval-shaped pink blushes, and a new voice actor. Video games released this year Japan Super Famicom *Kirby's Super Star Stacker (February 1, 1998) *Kirby's Dream Land 3 (March 27, 1998) Nintendo 64 *F-Zero X (July 14, 1998) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (November 21, 1998) *Mario Party (December 14, 1998) Game Boy Color *Pokemon: Yellow Version (September 12, 1998) *Wario Land II (October 21, 1998) *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX (December 12, 1998) *Pokemon Trading Card Game (December 18, 1998) Sega Dreamcast *Sonic Adventure (December 23, 1998) North America Super Game Boy *Wario Land II (March 2, 1998) *Pokemon: Red Version (September 30, 1998) *Pokemon: Blue Version (September 30, 1998) Nintendo 64 *Yoshi's Story (March 12, 1998) *F-Zero X (October 26, 1998; originally August 31, 1998) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (November 23, 1998) Game Boy Color *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX (October 28, 1998) Europe *Yoshi's Story (May 10, 1998) *F-Zero X (November 6, 1998) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (December 11, 1998) Video games discontinued this year *Sonic R (August 10, 1998) Books released this year North America *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Hardcover) (September 1, 1998) *Disney Classic Storybooks: Mulan *Disney Classic Storybooks: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Disney Classic Storybooks: A Bug's Life (last book under this collection) UK *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (July 2, 1998) France *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (November 16, 1998) Albums released this year *Return to Pride Rock (September 8, 1998) *Classic Disney Vol. 5: 60 Years of Musical Magic (September 22, 1998) *A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack (October 27, 1998) Software released this year Beta Versions *Windows 98 RC0 (February 16, 1998) *Windows 98 RC2 (April 10, 1998) *Internet Explorer 5.0 Beta 1 (June 2, 1998) *Windows NT 5.0 Workstation Beta 2 (August 20, 1998) *Internet Explorer 5.0 Beta 2 (November 15, 1998) Final Versions *Mac OS 8.1 (January 19, 1998) *Windows 98 (June 25, 1998) PC Components *Microsoft Office 98 for Macintosh (January 6, 1998) *QuickTime 3 (March 30, 1998) *Macromedia Flash 3.0 (May 31, 1998) *AOL 4.0 (July 9, 1998) *DVD players for Windows/Mac Service Pack Updates *Internet Explorer 4.01 Service Pack 1 (May 19, 1998) *Windows NT 4.0 Service Pack 4 (October 25, 1998) Websites launched this year *Yahoo! Movies (May 12, 1998) *YoshisStory.com Vehicles introduced this year *1999 Acura TL (August 4, 1998) *1999 BMW 323i (4-door sedan) *1999 Cadillac Escalade *1999 Chevrolet Silverado *1999 Chevrolet Tracker *1999 Chrysler 300M *1998 Ford Contour (as a 1998.5 model) *1998 Ford Taurus SE *1999 Ford Windstar (May 14, 1998) *1999 Honda Civic Si (2-door coupe) *1999 Honda Civic VP (4-door sedan) *1999 Honda Odyssey (October 1, 1998) *1999 Hyundai Elantra *1999 Hyundai Sonata (October 26, 1998) *1999 Infiniti G20 (May 18, 1998) *1999 Jeep Grand Cherokee (August 18, 1998) *1998 Land Rover Discovery LE *1999 Lexus RX 300 (Q1 1998) *1999 Mazda MX-5 Miata *1999 Mazda Protege (September 29, 1998) *1999 Mercedes-Benz ML430 *1999 Mercury Cougar *1999 Mercury Villager/Nissan Quest *1999 Mitsubishi Galant GTZ (July 7, 1998) *1999 Nissan Frontier (XE V6) *1999 Oldsmobile Alero (April 6, 1998) *1999 Pontiac Grand Am *1999 Porsche 911 (September 25, 1998) *1999 Saab 9-3 *1999 Saab 9-5 *1999 Suzuki Vitara/Grand Vitara *1999 Volkswagen Eurovan *1999 Volvo S80 (May 5, 1998) Vehicles discontinued this year *Acura Integra RS *Acura TL 2.5 *Audi Cabriolet *BMW 318i (4-door sedan) *BMW 318ti/M3 (as 1999 models) *BMW 8-Series (as carryover 1997 models) *Buick Riviera (November 25, 1998 as a 1999 model) *Eagle Talon (February 10, 1998) *Ford Contour GL *Geo Tracker (first generation) *Hyundai Accent GSi *Lincoln Mark VIII *Mercedes-Benz S-Series (as 1999 models) (September 1998) *Mercury Villager (GS, LS and Nautica) *Nissan 200SX *Nissan 240SX (July 23, 1998) *Oldsmobile Eighty Eight LSS (September 23, 1998 as a 1999 model) *Oldsmobile Eighty Eight Regency (June 18, 1998) *Saab 900 *Suzuki Sidekick/X-90 *Toyota Supra *Toyota T100 *Volvo S90/V90